Relics
by Catiel Winree
Summary: Alaina finds an old mask in her Grandmother's basement, curious as to what it is she asks her Grandmother and is told a story. Retelling of the Knights of the Old Republic storyline.
1. Prologue

Okay, I don't own KotOR but I do own: Alaina, Chrys, Cat, Blair, and other OC's that are still yet to come.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T REVIEW IT JUST TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT. If you are going to review it you need to tell me what you liked and what you disliked, with reasons you didn't like it and/or tips to make it better. No Flaming. I don't care whether or not YOU like it. The point is for ME to like it, with the approval of others. Thank you for your time.

Alaina was happily rummaging through the multiple boxes and footlockers in her grandmother's basement, marveling at numerous objects she'd never seen before. She was going through one of the larger metal boxes when she saw the unmistakable glint of dulled and dusty metal. She reached down, pushing old blaster parts and ancient holo vids aside, and pulled out a mask of crimson set on black, with a slit cut out where the eyes would be.

Studying it with growing curiosity, Alaina decided to go ask her grandmother, it was her house after all. She tittered quietly with excitement, blew the dust off the mask, and coughed as it blew back into her face. She made her way quickly back upstairs, moving even faster when she heard the sound of a blaster being fired in the living room followed by her grandmother cursing in more than 10 different languages, including Galactic Basic, Duro, Mando'a, and Huttese. The only ones Alaina understood and had her wondering where her grandma had learned them.

"Grandma Chrys!" she cried as she passed through the doorway to find her grandma cleaning a blaster rifle. "What in the galaxy did you do?! Are you alright?"

"Keep your shirt on Alaina, I'm fine." Chrys replied, sounding somewhat annoyed. "I'll have to ask Blair for a new holo vid of the family though…" she muttered, pointing to the charred and mutilated remains of machinery on the mantle. "Stupid thing was jammed," she continued, indicating the blaster in her hands, "I had to fix it. Canderous would kill if I didn't."

"Who's Canderous, Grandma?" Alaina asked, a new curiosity gnawing at the back of her mind at the mention of a name she didn't know.

"He's an old Mandalorian I know," Chrys replied, looking up and then doing a double take, staring at the mask Alaina had in her hands, "Where did you get that?" she asked curtly, causing Alaina to shy away slightly.

"It was in a box in the basement… You knew I was down there, didn't you?" Alaina's former excitement dissipating at the look on Chrys's face. She had never seen her grandmother look so serious. Chrys's expression softened.

"Was it really?" she asked, putting the blaster down and coming over, reaching for the mask, "I thought it was in my room…" she ran her fingers over the crimson colored triangle that made up the middle and main part of the mask.

"What is it Grandma? Where did it come from? Is it yours? How…" Chrys held up her hand, cutting off Alaina's tirade of questions.

"The story behind this mask is long little one. Are you quite sure that you want to hear it?" she asked, sitting down in her big cushioned armchair. Alaina's face lit up as she sat in one of the other chairs in the room, getting comfortable.

"Yes. Yes I would Grandma." She said excitedly.

"Alright then." Chrys started, smiling at the excited look on Alaina's face, "This story takes place a long time ago. Long before even your mother was born…"


	2. Endar Spire Part 1

The same thing that I said in the first part of this story applies to this chapter to, from the Disclaimer to the warning for flaming.

This is the first part of the Endar Spire Tutorial for the actual game. I had a lot of fun writing this and I had to split it into a couple of parts so as to not overwhelm you readers with it all.

"Catiel Winree! Get your ass up now! We're being attacked! Skrag, Kitty. How can you sleep through this?!" Chrysala Cordana was bending over her friend's bunk on the Republic ship _Endar Spire_, shaking her furiously.

"Alright, alright Chrys! I'm awake okay?! Knock it off!" Cat sat up rubbing sleep from bright blue eyes and pulling her long, black hair out of her face. Chrys stood up smiling smugly and shook her head, causing her short brown hair to twirl around her head like a dancer's skirt.

"How do you do it Kitty?" She asked.

"Do what?" was the drowsy reply.

"Sleep through everything?!" Chrys's light green eyes twinkled brightly with amusement. She walked over to the footlocker at the end of her bunk and pulled out her blasters, twirling them deftly and placing them in their holsters on her hips.

"And what exactly was I sleeping through tat was so important you woke me up?" Cat growled, climbing off her bunk and pulling on her clothes, "I was having a lovely dream."

"I told you didn't I?" Chrys said as she walked over and zipped up the back of Cat's shirt, "The _Endar Spire_ is under attack." She reached into Cat's footlocker and pulled out her blaster.

"Ha! Yea. And how do I know you're not just—"Cat pitched forward onto her bed as the ship rocked violently, "Son of a schutta! You're telling the truth!" she exclaimed as she snatched her blaster from Chrys, put it in the back of her belt and grabbed her vibroblade from it's place in the lid of the footlocker.

"Of course I'm telling the truth!" Chrys yelled back, "I don't joke about these things!"

"Hmm. You. Not joke about what could be a life or death situation. Funny Chrys." Cat's voice was laden with sarcasm as she twirled the double-bladed weapon deftly.

"I'm serious Cat." Chrys said, looking at her best friend twirling and showing off when their lives were in danger. Again, "How can you stand to use that giant Bantha-sticker anyways?" she asked patting the blasters on her hips, "Blasters are so much more efficient."

Cat harrumphed, "Sure Chrys. Whatever you say." She unlocked the door that led to the hallway, "Come on. Let's go." They'd hardly taken 10 paces before their communicators went off at their belts. They looked at each other before Cat switched her screen on, and Chrys turned the sound on hers off. Both women stared quietly at the brown-eyed face of a man that appeared on the screen.

"This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. All hands to the bridge!" Cat her 'comm back on her belt, blue eyes grim.

"Frack!" Chrys exclaimed behind her, "He was cuuute!" she looked innocently at Cat's disbelieving expression, "What?!" Cat rolled her eyes as she took off down the corridor. Chrys chased after her, "What Kitty? What was that for?"

"We might die and your saying that a pilot is cute?! I can't believe you Chrys!" Cat hissed as they ran through the ship, killing Sith soldiers as they went.

"What?" Chrys asked indignantly after a particularly large group, "I'll bet you thought he was to!"

"I wasn't paying attention to what he looked like, more so what he was saying."

"Suuuure. Then how'd you know he was a pilot?" Chrys asked smirking as her friend blushed.

"He was wearing the orange uniform jacket of a pilot." Cat stammered in reply, "Bright color. Hart do miss." She felt her face turning reader.

"Uh huh." was Chrys's sarcastic reply. "Sure. Whatever you want to tell yourself Kitty." They stopped at the door to the bridge, able to hear blaster fire and the clash of vibroblades behind it. Cat turned to face Chrys, Twirling her 'blades, a sadistic twinkle in her eyes.

"Cover me?

"You bet." Chrys twirled her guns out of their holsters as Cat opened the door. Cat's smile widened as she jumped forward, whirling her 'blades left and right as Chrys stood at the door, shooting carefully so she wouldn't hit her friend or the few Republic soldiers still alive and fighting.


	3. Endar Spire Part 2

Disclaimer, warning to flamers etc.

Last part of the Endar Spire scene in the game. Enjoy.

A flash of white caught Chrys's eye and she turned to see a Republic soldier with short-cropped white hair struggling with a Sith who was particularly nasty with a 'blade. She moved swiftly, shooting the Sith and turning back around in time to dispatch one about to shoot Cat. The battle was over quickly and Chrys looked around at the bodies that littered the floor. Cat was kneeling with a circle of dead Sith around her, panting.

"Kitty?" Chrys asked, walking up to her and putting her hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Cat stood up, grunting and nodding. She walked over to the only survivor, the soldier with the white hair that Chrys had helped.

"I'm fine Chrys." She said as she handed the man a medpac, "You okay soldier? Who are you? What exactly is going on here?"

"I'm fine now, thank you," he replied, injecting the pac into his leg and sighing with relief, "I'm Trask Ulgo. Ensign with the Republic. The Sith attacked us out of nowhere, to capture Bastila I'd assume." He looked at the confused looks on both faces in front of him, "Don't tell me you don't know who that is."

"We don't, actually." Cat replied, sheepishly, wincing slightly in embarrassment.

Trask sighed, "She's the one in charge. We are supposed to protect her. We made sure that she could get to the escape pods all right, but she's going to need men and women like us to help her." He stopped, eyebrows rising and eyes widening slightly, "I know you two. You're the two smugglers that the Republic drafted. Heh, they couldn't catch you so they hired you."

"Yea. That's us." Cat said with a small smile, "Let's get going, from what I understand we have to help this Bastila." She went through the door on the other side of the bridge, Trask and Chrys close behind. Trask pulled out his vibroblade and motioned for the other two to stop.

"There is something behind here. You two keep going I'll see what it is. Go!" he opened the door and walked through. Chrys and Cat could see and hear the tell tale signs of a lightsaber being fired up.

"Come on then Chrys. He obviously knows what he's doing. But he won't make it out alive." Cat said as she opened the door to the starboard section of the ship.

"Yea. He must know that as well." Chrys replied, following close behind. They made their way quickly through to the escape pods, stopping in surprise to find the pilot who'd contacted them outside their bunk room still there. Waiting for them.

"You're just in time." He said, looking slightly relieved. "We are the only ones left, and luckily enough there are two escape pods. Two of us will have to go in one, and one will go by their self in the other." He climbed into one of the escape pods.

"You go with him Kitty." Chrys said immediately. "He seems to know what is going on and I can cope by myself."

"What?! Chrys, no. We go together. No matter what." Cat looked at her best friend, "We haven't been apart since we met. I don't want to go."

"No questions Cat. You go with him." She gently pushed her friend inside with the pilot, smiling, "Don't worry, I'll find you on the planet below. And if I don't I'll find you somehow. You know I will." Cat looked up at Chrys, eyes starting to fill with tears as Chrys closed the pod and pressed the eject button.

"Chrys! No!" Cat cried, her voice muffled as the escape pod shot from the ship and to the planet below. Chrys sighed and climbed into the remaining escape pod

"Well… Time to go I guess." She closed the door and hit the button, shooting herself and the escape pod from the ship as well.


	4. Taris Part 1

Disclainers, warnings against flamers, etc. Darian is mine. This is the first part for Taris, I know that Carth's dialogue is almost exactly from the game, but I like the first part he talks about on Taris and then the conversations in which he and female Revan are "flirting" it's an insult match XDD so yea, I'll be mostly skipping Taris, jumping over the extra parts, except for getting to Canderous and that stuff.

It was a rough landing to say the least. Chrys was grateful that she had a safety harness holding her in. When the pod finally stopped bouncing she unlatched herself and climbed out. She quickly moved behind the escape pod, to hide herself from the crowd of people that had appeared. She carefully merged with the crowd. Taking care that she wouldn't be seen, and hoping her height wouldn't bring attention to herself, she'd always hated that she was taller than normal humans. Walking amongst the crowd she was able to find out that the planet she'd crashed on was Taris, in the Lower City, and that it was quarantined by the Sith.

"Perfect." she muttered, "I promised Kitty I'd find her. Now how am I supposed to do that when I can't leave the planet?" she walked along sullenly, unaware that she was being watched.

Cat tossed and turned on the bunk of a small apartment, her sleep plagued by nightmares. Visions of battles between two Jedi she'd never seen before, followed by her recollection of the attack on the _Endar Spire_. The last thing she saw was Chrys's face, her expression sad.

"I'll find you Kitty, I promise."

"CHRYS!" Cat sat up abruptly, panting and looking around wildly. She had no idea where she was. She grabbed her side as it throbbed in pain.

"Careful now. You hurt yourself when we crashed. Pretty badly actually." Cat looked up at a voice that cave from the other side of the room. The pilot from the _Endar Spire_ was walking towards her.

_Slag. Chrys was right, _She thought, _He _is_ kind of cute. What was his name again? Oh, right. Carth._ She looked up at him curiously, "What happened? How did we get here?" she paused, looking around, "Where _is_ here?"

"You've been in and out of consciousness for a couple days. Having one helluva nightmare I might add. I must say, I'm glad to see you up. You kept throwing yourself off of the bed." he paused, helping Cat off the bunk and into a chair, "We crashed, to answer one of your questions. You were stabbed through the side by that knife of yours. Not to deep, luckily enough." he gestured to Cat's 'blade leaning against the wall, "I wasn't hurt too bad though, I got you away from our crash site in the confusion and found this abandoned apartment. Quite the stroke of luck."

"Thank you. It seems that I owe you my life." Cat grunted, rubbing her head. "I'm Cat, by the way. Catiel Winree."

"And I'm Carth." he said, smirking slightly, "You don't have to thank me. I don't abandon comrades. Never have, never will. Besides, I think I'm going to need your help. Taris is quarantined by the Sith. No one coming or going. Your records say you understand a remarkable amount of alien languages. Rare, but it should be helpful while we are here. We need to find Bastila and get off this planet, and we've no one to rely on but ourselves."

"And why is it so important to find her?" Cat asked, looking up at Carth, who had a mildly surprised look on his face.

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought. Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Revan, and she is the key to the Republic's war effort." he replied.

"Then let's get looking for her shall we?" Cat stated, standing up and teetering slightly as she walked over to retrieve her weapon, "The sooner we start looking for her the sooner we find her right?"

Carth smiled, "Right. We can use this apartment as a base. Just remember to keep a low profile. We don't want the Sith on our tails."

Cat smiled too, "Of course. That's the last thing we want." she punched the button that opened the apartment door, "Come on, fly boy." Carth frowned slightly at this new nickname but shrugged and followed her out of the room.

Chrys tripped again, she cursed and found herself thinking, if only she had Cat's cat-like grace (no pun intended). She chuckled, she'd always envied Cat for that, that and the fact that she seemed to be skilled and graceful with any 'blade she touched. Stopping for a moment, Chrys turned around; having the feeling she was being followed. There he was again! That same, tall, handsome man with blue eyes was still behind her. He'd followed her since she left the pod at the crash site days earlier. He'd stopped to, making a show of looking around.

Chrys growled quietly to herself and took off down an alleyway to her left. She'd decided she was going to try and loose him. If he followed her, anyway.

Making what he thought was a show of looking around at the 'beautiful' sights of Taris, Darien Gildan kept the strange woman in the corner of his eye, cursing silently as he saw her take off into the alleys. Bad idea, she was going to get herself killed.

He took off after her, making it halfway down the alley before he heard arguing to his right. He continued on until he came to a small open space. The woman was there. He ducked behind the wall he'd just come around. There was a handful of Black Vulkars, one of the gangs down in the Lower City of Taris, surrounding her.

"This is Vulkar territory human. Leave now!" one said threateningly, Darien was unable to tell what species he was, he was wearing a mask and Darien couldn't identify his accent. Darien heard the stranger scoff.

"Are you trying to scare me? You're not doing a very good job," she said, scathingly.

_You fool!_ Darien thought, _You're going to get yourself killed!_

"You insolent brat! Vulkars attack!" Darien was ready to jump out and help, but he froze in surprise as he watched the Vulkars get their butts kicked, by a _human_ girl! He came out of hiding to watch. She was holding her own, not using the blasters on her hips but her bare hands. It was six on one, and the 'one' was winning. He watched as she threw the last of the six Vulkars into the wall. It was over. He laughed and started clapping. Paying no attention as the stranger whirled around, ready to continue fighting.

"Bravo!" he said, "Very well done. I don't think I've ever seen anyone deal with the Vulkars so efficiently and quickly before."

"Who are you?" she asked, standing up straight.

"Darien." he said, "Darien Gildan." he reached out his hand for her to shake, "And you?"

She eyed him warily for a second than shook his hand, "Call me Chrys." she looked him up and down, "I don't suppose you know a way to get off of this planet do you?"

"I do actually." he looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"How? How do I get off?" Chrys asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I have a ship, and clearance codes that I got…" he paused slightly, "from a reliable source."

"You stole them you mean."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but it was in your tone. Listen, you don't last long in the Corellian Rim as a smuggler without being able to see people's real intentions by watching them while they talk." Chrys said, slightly smug.

"You?" Darien asked, "On the Corellian Rim, a smuggler? I guess that explains the fighting. But anyways, I can get you off this planet."

"And what do you want in return?" Chrys asked suspiciously.

"Fun. Adventure." Darien said, waving his arms wide, "It looks like if I stay with you I can get both." He added with a cheeky wink. Chrys scowled slightly, "I can fight too." Darien said quickly, "And I'm not a bad pilot." Chrys's scowl faded, replaced by a small frown.

"Fine." she sighed, resigned.

"Perfect. Let's go." Darien smiled as he walked off. "You coming?" he asked, turning around when Chrys didn't follow him.

"Yea, yea. I'm coming." she growled, _Kitty. I'm coming._


End file.
